Heart Break Girl
by AndromedaCooper73
Summary: I dedicate this song to you, the one who never sees the truth. That i can take away yourr hurt, Heartbreak Girl. ONESHOT, Romance slight fluff. OOC Draco. READ and REVIEW. Songfic for Dramione. Hope you like it!


Hey guys, back with another sweet one shot. This has been inspired by a song HeartBreak Girly - 5SOS. Hope you guys like it and please send me your opinion. This is my first oneshot so i would love if i get some feedback.

Disclaimer- The characters belong to the Queen and the lyrics to 5SOS.

I' just dabbling here. Enjoy my babies!

"Malfoy" I hear a rapping on my door as I shift in my sleep. It becomes stronger as her volume increases. "Draco! Open up please". She sounds panicked as I stumble out of the bed and head over to the door thinking of a snappy remark for her to wake me up this late in the night.

"Granger, as much I would love to hear you scream my name in the night, it bloody 3 in the morning what the hell are you doing…" I stop midway in my remark as the smirk fall from my face as I see her tear stained cheeks along with her puffy eyes. Her big brown eyes are swimming in tears as her palm is clutched on her chest which is heaving uncontrollably. "Granger, what happened?" I ask her as she just moves into my room. She collapses on the floor of my room as she looks blankly at her reflection in my mirror. "Can you tell me why you're crying" I try to ask her once again but she just doesn't say anything. Seeing her like this causes my heart to clench as I shout again, "Hermione!"

"He doesn't care anymore, it's been just 2 days and he doesn't care." She looks at me again with that sad expression on her face as she continues. "It just hurts so bad, seeing him so close, so happy with someone else. Spending half of my life loving him and see him with her, hurts so bad Draco. He's already over me, almost like what we had doesn't exist for him." She says this blubbering as she clutches her knees close to her and rocks back and forth. Murderous rage build up in me, as I hate the fact that she pines after him even after he's hurt her so much, cant she see that I'm right here for her, that I will care for her even though that sickly weasel doesn't.

_You call me up  
It's like a broken record  
Saying that your heart hurts  
That you'll never get over him getting over you_

_And you end up crying  
and I end up lying  
'Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do_

"Shhh, he doesn't know what he's missing on. He's just confused and dealing with this in another way. Just you wait, give him a few days and he'll come back to you." I say lying blatantly even though I know that he doesn't deserve her, but she needs to be consoled and that's what I'm here for. Why can't she see that I try to take that pain away from her, I'll always be there to take her pain away.

"Really?" She asks with false hope as her eyes brighten up considerably.

"Of course, I mean look at you." I smile trying to hide the bubbling emotions in me. "But please stop crying, it doesn't really suit you, granger." I say trying to muster a smirk. She smiles softly as my heart soars to see her that way. She gets up with my help and hugs me tightly as she whispers,

"Thanks for being my friend, Draco" and with that she's gone leaving her dizzying vanilla scent behind her. As I collapse on my bed with my head going in circles and I fall asleep to the image of deep brown eyes lighting up with happiness.

_And when the phone call finally ends  
You say thanks for being a friend,  
And we're going in circles again and again_

_I dedicate this song to you  
The one who never sees the truth  
That I can take away your hurt  
Heartbreak girl  
Hold you tight straight through the daylight,  
I'm right here when you gonna realize that I'm your cure,  
Heartbreak girl_

I walk into the Great Hall the next day with a deep breath, resisting the urge to march over and bash weasel's face for hurting Hermione. I sit down at the table not paying mind to Blaise's questioning looks as I stab the bread roll and butter it ruthlessly.

"Pretending that bread roll's weasel now are we?" says Blaise smirking and I just grunt in response. He pats my back comfortingly as I drink some of the pumpkin juice. "Draco, man you need to do something, say something to her. Don't bottle up your feelings" I agree with what he says because all I want to do is scream out at her saying 'I take away your hurt, be with me."

My breath catches as I see her walking into the room as she smiles and tries to put on a façade as she sits next to Potter. She moves uncomfortably as he asks her a question and she just smiles and nods in response trying to look happy. But as soon as Potter turns her mask drops and she lowly hangs her head to ignore weasel's love talk with that Brown girl. She looks up and meets my eyes as I smile brightly at her making a goofy face in the process which causes her to brighten up as I smile in relief. I think this is what she should look like, happy, flushed with red cheeks.

_I bite my tongue but I wanna scream out  
You could be with me now  
But I end up telling you what you wanna hear,  
But you're not ready and it's so frustrating  
He treats you so bad and I'm so good to you, it's not fair_

We walk together in the hallways to Potion as I talk to her about the latest letter my father sent me. She listens intently giving her opinion perfectly. But as soon as we round about the corner we come across, weasel and brown snogging the daylights of each other. The clatter of books from Hermione's hand breaks the silence as the breakaway giggling as I feel rage of undeniable quantities fill me. But instead I take a deep breath and help Hermione to pick up her books as she just stands there staring at them.

"What are you staring at granger." Says Brown in her nasal voice as she pulls weasel close to her again to snog him. Hermione's balls up her fists as she charges towards her as I sling my arm around her waist effortlessly pulling her back before she does anything rash and gets in trouble. Weasel's eyes narrow as this action as he says

"Control your bitch Malfoy."

Hermione breaks into silent sobs as she clutches onto my arm and I feel immense hatred towards him. Fucking wanker, who does he think he is- but my thoughts are cut short as Snape rounds right behind us.

_And when the phone call finally ends  
You say I'll call you tomorrow at ten  
And I'm stuck in the friend zone again and again_

_I dedicate this song to you  
The one who never sees the truth  
That I can take away your hurt  
Heartbreak girl  
Hold you tight straight through the daylight,  
I'm right here when you gonna realize that I'm your cure  
Heartbreak girl_

"50 pints from Gryffindor for use of foul language Weasley, really makes me wonder what you actually learn from that pigsty of home. Miss Brown please detangle yourself from Mr. Weasley's person and detention for both of you, no get on to your classes." He says with utmost contempt as the scatter away and i breathe a sign of relief. He looks at me sharply knowing my true felling as i nod my head to convey thanks. He nods back as he says, "Draco please escort Miss Granger to the Hospital Wing, and she doesn't seem to be doing well. I'll personally inform the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall that you are excused from classes before lunch." Saying this he glides into the opposite direction with a shocked Hermione in my arms.

_I know someday its gonna happen  
And you'll finally forget the day you met him  
Sometimes I'm so close to confession  
I gotta get it through your head that you belong with me instead_

I lay her down on her bed and pull up her covers to her and kiss her forehead thinking that she's sleeping and go and sit down on the chair in our common room. I look at her sleeping form with a sad smile on my face feeling intense emotion of love for her. I know she will take some time to get over him, i know that she will have a hard time but i will be there for her no matter what. And when he's nothing but a distant memory she will see that it was me who was there with her all along. She will understand that i love her beyond comprehension. All i have to give it is some time. I think as slide down comfortably on the chair and go to sleep.

_I dedicate this song to you  
The one who never sees the truth  
That I can take away your hurt  
Heartbreak girl  
Hold you tight straight through the daylight,  
I'm right here when you going to realize that I'm your cure  
Heartbreak girl_

_I dedicate this song to you  
The one who never sees the truth  
That I can take away your hurt  
Heartbreak girl  
Hold you tight straight through the daylight,  
I'm right here when you going to realize that I'm your cure  
Heartbreak girl_

Now, how d'ya like that. I hope it was good cause i worked really hard on it. Temme if you want more oneshots or updates on anyother of my stories. Thanks and dont forget to

**FOLLOW/REVIEW/FAVORITE FOLLOW/REVIEW/FAVORITE FOLLOW/REVIEW/FAVORITE FOLLOW/REVIEW/FAVORITE FOLLOW/REVIEW/FAVORITE FOLLOW/REVIEW/FAVORITE FOLLOW/REVIEW/FAVORITE FOLLOW/REVIEW/FAVORITE **

You know the drill, lol. Byyeee :*


End file.
